Druga Rozgrywka
by Karenaj
Summary: Historia dzieje się w i po ostatnim od. IIs. Ciel stał się pionkiem, gdy przestał widzieć szachownicę. Co z tego wyniknie?


**Tytuł: **Druga Rozgrywka  
><strong>Fandum: <strong>Kuroshitsuji/Kuroshitsuji II  
><strong>Parring: <strong>Sebastian x Ciel  
><strong>Gatunek: <strong>Vignette, Shonen - ai, Slash.  
><strong>Typy: <strong>Fanfick, Disclaimer, Canon, OTP, Post Series.  
><strong>Długość: <strong>One-shot, naciągany Ficled: 1082 słowa.  
><strong>Ostrzeżenia:[<strong>SPOILER! Akcja opowiada o wydarzeniach z ostatniego odcinka cz. II. Dwuznaczności, shonen-ai, z podtekstem do yaoi. Slash.

_B__ędę miał duszę, która dopełni swej zemsty..._  
>W tej chwili to właśnie te słowa przychodzą Ci do głowy. Te słowa, wypowiedziane głosem osoby godnej pożałowania. Jego Głosem. To była wasza umowa - miał dostać Twą duszę. I ją dostał. Nie przewidziałeś tego. Nie przewidziałeś, Cielu Phantomhive. A przecież tak lubiłeś szachy. Zawsze przewidywałeś ruchy przeciwnika. Czemu zapomniałeś, że życie to taka sama gra?<p>

_J__ednakże ja żyję, jak widzisz_  
>- odpowiedziałeś wówczas, pewny siebie. Zawsze byłeś pewny, niemalże próżny. Jakże łatwo było przekroczyć tą granicę w tym nowym wcieleniu, nie sądzisz? Przypominasz sobie - zgodził się z tobą. Powiedział, że żyjesz. Nie jako człowiek, lecz jako demon. Jako równa mu istota, Cielu. Byłeś zbyt pewny swego, by dostrzec drugie dno tych słów. Widziałeś siebie na tronie, gdy tymczasem to on był królem. Szarada to bardzo ciekawe zagranie. Trudno je przeoczyć, lecz tobie się to udało.<p>

_Nigdy nie pożrę twej duszy_  
>- mówił potem. Nie zastanowiło Cię to? Przecież nie można łamać demonicznych kontraktów. Wiedziałeś o tym. Powinieneś to zauważyć - już wtedy byłeś jego, Cielu. Nie dostrzegłeś tego. A może nie chciałeś? Czasem trudno pogodzić się, że figura zajęła miejsca króla. Bo on przecież miał być figurą, ale czy był? Przypomniałeś mu o swoim rozkazie. Miał być twoim lokajem, dopóki nie pożre twej duszy. Do końca. A On się zgodził. Nie miał zastrzeżeń. Zapomniałeś tylko wspomnieć, jak dobrym i posłusznym lokajem ma być. To był błąd. Pierwszy z wielu. Ale skąd wtedy mogłeś o tym wiedzieć?<p>

_Skoro zgodziłem się z tym rozkazem, nawet, jeśli nie mogę pożreć twej duszy, jestem diabelnie dobrym lokajem - jak na demona._  
>Gdybyś wtedy wiedział, mógłbyś się zorientować, co Ci właśnie obiecał. A nie musiał... Wolałeś widzieć te smutne, zmatowiałe oczy. Zapomniałeś, z kim masz do czynienia. Demony to nie tylko świetni gracze - uwielbiają też słowa. Nigdy nie kłamią, ale to nie znaczy, że zawsze mówią prawdę. Nie mogłeś, czy nie chciałeś się z tym pogodzić? Teraz sam jesteś w tym mistrzem, choć chyba nigdy nie pobijesz w tym Jego. Zawsze wolałeś kłamstwa, gdy ci to odebrano... Znów musiałeś się uczyć. Najsmutniejsze jest jednak to, że nie mogłeś już oszukiwać siebie. I wiesz co? On to wiedział.<p>

_Gdzie teraz?_  
>Zapytał. Znów był twój ruch. Lecz Ty tego nie widziałeś. Zapomniałeś, że wciąż grasz i nie umiałeś dokonać wyboru. A On przecież czekał na twój ruch, krocząc wśród wirujących płatków róż. Swoją drogą - biel i fiolet. To przecież twoje kolory. Ciekawe, czy nadal jest w tobie tyle bieli? Jak teraz smakowała by twoja dusza? Czy nadal można by o nią walczyć? Nie zastanawiałeś się nad tym, bo przecież już rozegrałeś jedną grę. Teraz nie Ty byłeś królem, a pionkiem. Więc nie myślałeś. Jednakże jak cenny był ten pionek? Pionek, który był królem...<p>

_Gdziekolwiek. Bo przecież celem jest to miejsce dalekie dla ludzi, dla demonów, dla wszystkich._  
>I zaniósł Cię tam, choć Ty o tym nie wiedziałeś. Nie musiałeś wiedzieć. Bo cel nie był ważny, ważniejsza był podróż. Przecież nie ważne kto wygra w szachach, ważniejsza jest sama gra, to ona fascynuje, porusza Cię, to ona sprawiła, że jesteś tym, kim jesteś.<br>Cielu Phantomhive. Nadal kochasz grę i wciąż możesz powtórzyć to, że czujesz się dobrze. Teraz, gdy to wiesz... Czy rozstawisz pionki jeszcze raz? A może... Znów będziesz jednym z nich?

_Jakbym został uwolniony od długiego czaru._  
>Czar. Nigdy nie zostałeś od niego uwolniony i wiesz o tym. Ale wtedy nie musiałeś się o to martwić. Nie miało znaczenia, że coraz bardziej zaplątujesz się w tą iście pajęczą sieć. Żadnego. A on robił krok za krokiem. Naprzód. Nie nadążałeś. Nie musiałeś.<p>

_Tak. A w zamian, ja zostaję związany wiecznym zaklęciem._  
>Nie pomyślałeś o tym, że On nie pogodzi się z taką sytuacją. Nigdy. Zapomniałeś o tym, kim był. Nie zauważyłeś tej pułapki, zasadzki, którą na Ciebie szykował. Myśli były Jego pionkami, słowa - figurami. A Ty? Ty byłeś celem tej gry. Bo dla Niego liczyła się nagroda. Zawsze o nią chodziło. Czy potrafisz to zmienić, Cielu? Czy znajdziesz tyle odwagi, by pokazać Mu sens gry? Wszak wciąż jeszcze masz szachownicę. Nawet teraz, gdy On już wygrał.<p>

_Jesteś moim lokajem._  
>Tylko to się wtedy dla Ciebie liczyło, prawda? A On to wiedział. Ty nie. Więc dałeś się prowadzić. Zupełnie jak w tańcu. Zapomniałeś niestety, że Ty tańczyć nie umiesz. Twoją specjalnością była gra - czemu nie dostrzegłeś szachownicy? Wszak wcześniej nawet On nie dostrzegał twych subtelnych ruchów. Niegdyś twa technika była nienaganna. W tej rozgrywce... Nie, Ty nawet nie grałeś. Czy to był walkower? Ty się nigdy nie poddajesz. Więc co to było, Cielu? Nie wiedziałeś tego w chwili, gdy odpowiadał ci tym matowym głosem. Gdy mówił, że jest twoim lokajem na wieczność. Wiesz, lokajom można rozkazywać, ale oni nie zawsze muszą słuchać. Wszak lokaj ma być cieniem pana - a cień lubi zmieniać strony. Pomimo tego, że zawsze jest przy właścicielu.<p>

_Od tej pory będziesz mi odpowiadał tylko tymi słowami. Pamiętasz?_  
>Nadal byłeś dzieckiem. Niewinnym dzieckiem, niesionym na rękach swego lokaja. Nie wiedziałeś, jak może to brzmieć z jego perspektywy, prawda? Wszak to On był mistrzem w grze słowami. Z pewnością widział - nie: słyszał więcej niż Ty. To ważne w grze - obserwować. Ty na niego patrzyłeś. Na tę jego twarz, podobno pozbawioną wyrazu. Teraz widzisz, jak dobrym jest aktorem. I uświadamiasz sobie, że to nie był pierwszy raz.<p>

_Tak, mój panie._  
>Odtąd te słowa towarzyszyły Wam wszędzie, dokąd byście się nie udali. Zabrakło ich tylko w jednej podróży. W tej najważniejszej, której cel przecież pozwoliłeś mu wybrać. Jedno słowo, a tak wiele znaczy, prawda? A te słowa? Uwielbiałeś je słyszeć. Dlaczego? Nigdy nie byłeś żądny władzy, nie to nie powód. Ale ten głos, ta intonacja... Nawet wtedy nie mógł tego ukryć. I tego delikatnego uśmieszku, gdy zamknąłeś oczy, smakując się w tych słowach. A potem? Potem było wiele słów. Wiele nic nieznaczących słów. I jedno. Jedno, które tyle znaczyło.<p>

_Szach-mat._  
>Przegrałeś. Wyruszyliście w daleką podróż. W podróż, gdzie nie było słów, ale gdzie były myśli. Pamiętasz, że straciłeś swoje pionki? Sam tak mówiłeś. On miał je wszystkie. I to wystarczyło. Jednak Ty nie zrezygnujesz z gry, prawda Ciel? Bo przecież, gdy przegrałeś to to było najpiękniejsze możliwe zakończenie tej rozgrywki. Nie mówiłeś nic. I On też nic nie mówił. Był tylko jeden pocałunek, jeden dotyk, jedno spojrzenie w oczy. I wtedy zrozumiałeś. Dostał to, co Mu obiecałeś. Nie spełnił kontraktu, o nie. Ty oszukałeś demona, jednak to On dostał swą nagrodę. Dostał swą duszę. Już rozumiesz o co toczyła się gra, Cielu? Czy już to pojąłeś?<p> 


End file.
